conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedomia (SWM)
Freedomia is a state located in East Africa. It is bordered by the Indian Ocean to the east, Tanzania to the south, Uganda, South Sudan and Sudan to the west and the Red Sea to the north. Freedomia is the only example of a near anarchist society in the world, with only a small nightwatchmen government presiding over the borders, the resolution of certain disputes according to common law, and limited public interest policing. The three branches of government are the Supreme Court, the Armed Forces and the National Police Service. The remainder of Freedomian society is voluntaryist in nature, making it one of the most diverse societal regions in the world. History Government Revenue The Tripartite Government is funded through various methods which amount to what is generally regarded as the most voluntary state revenue system in the world. The collection and holding of the revenue is decentralized to avoid abuse. Each of the three branches of state has its own revenue fund, with monies taken from the three sources of revenue. The three sources are donations, sales tax and government lotteries. Donations and lottery income currently form the largest chunk of state revenue. The sales tax is very low and seeks only to ensure the continuation of government in its bare form. Any government office has the capacity to collect donations (which is also referred to as the "voluntary tax"), while the Supreme Court constable is responsible for the collection of sales tax. The constable is not a law enforcement officer, but rather an administrative officer with no power of arrest or fine. Lotteries are arranged often by all three branches, usually coinciding with a big, private event. The National Police Service is uninvolved in the taxation process and can only with an order of court forcefully compel a person to pay money to the government (exclusively with reference to the sales tax). Supreme Court While not officially recognized as such, the Supreme Court of Freedomia is considered to be the most influential, if not powerful, branch of the Tripartite Government. This is largely due to the fact that the Court has the common law power to interpret the law in accordance with the law's natural development. This however does not mean that the Supreme Court legislates or creates the law. All interpretations must be done in cases brought before the Court by civil parties, and must the Bench must express a full rationale for the decision it has come to with reference to the common law. The Court is led by the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, who sits on the bench together with ten other associate justices. Because Freedomia does not have a capital, the Supreme Court Building is located centrally in the city of Arba Minch. Five associate justices, excluding the Chief Justice, form the Circuit Court twice annually, and travel from Arba Minch to Nairobi, to Mombasa, to Mogadishu, to Addis Ababa, to Djibouti, to Asmara, then back to Arba Minch. This is done mainly for paupers and matters which cannot be heard in Arba Minch. Cases can be appealed to the full bench of the Supreme Court. Armed Forces National Police Service Transportation Roads and modes of transportation have been fully privatized. The government only owns border crossings and a limited number of roads in and around military bases, police stations and the Supreme Court Building. Education Education in Freedomia is not standardized or centralized. Being a libertarian society, it is expected that individuals and families through the market will provide for their own education. In this regard, several educational associations and networks have been established from the ruins of the former national education departments and curriculum boards. The National Christian Education Network (NCEN) was established in 2021 in response to what founder Muhammad Dinii Hassan called "an unacceptable and unopposed absolute Islamification of the youth". After the abolition of state institutions in the region, the Muslim majority was able to gain control of the majority of schools throughout the country. Although Christian-majority schools continued to exist, they lacked a support network and were often incapable of competing with the well funded Muslim schools. The NCEN came about as a result of this. The Network currently represents over 170 schools across Freedomia and enforces a balanced curriculum based on Christian values. It is a member of the Freedomian Universities Council. The Association of Muslim Schools (AMS) is the largest schools association in Freedomia, representing around 900 schools in Freedomia. It also owns three universities. It was the first voluntary educational institution to be established in "post-government" Freedomia. It is a member of the Tertiary Education Institute of Freedomia. The Secular Education Association (SEA) is the only secular association of primary and secondary institutions. It currently has 52 member schools. It was formed in 2021 shortly after the National Christian Education Network, to counter what it deemed to be an inevitably religious character in education. It is a member of the Freedomian Universities Council. The Elementary Schools Association (ESA) is a small think tank specializing in formulating educational policy for elementary schools. It serves mostly independent communal schools, but has done work for some of the larger education associations. The Independent Board of Education (IBE) is a regulatory agency initially established by independent communal schools around Nairobi. This was in response to the growing trend of homeschooling, with parents citing the lack of accountability from formerly-public schools. The Association of Independent Schools (AIS) claims to represent the interests of independent communal schools. It does not have its own curriculum, but instead provides funding and support to unaffiliated schools which it deems are threatened by the larger associations. The Freedomian Universities Council (FUC) is the largest university association in Freedomia. It was established by the University of Nairobi and Addis Ababa University in 2020. In the following years, several formerly-public universities became members of the Council in effort to increase accountability. The Tertiary Education Institute of Freedomia (TEIF) is the main competitor to the Freedomian Universities Council and consists mostly of formerly (and currently) private universities throughout the country. It was established in late 2020. The Dessie Board of Education (DBoE) is a nonprofit association of schools based around the northern city of Dessie. The DBoE was founded in 2022 at a meeting of concerned parents who believed that they would not have enough funds or resources to keep their children in the now-private schools located in and around the city. The BDoE, in association with the Association of Independent Schools, provides free education to children of poor families aged 6 to 15 in the greater Dessie area. Because of its nonprofit status, many of the teachers are in fact part time volunteers, more often than not, parents of the children attending BDoE schools. The AIS and BDoE have a running agreement for the AIS to provide training to these volunteer teachers. Category:Freedomia (SWM)